


The Stark Family Singers

by inmylife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Choir AU, Choral Singing, F/M, High school principal!Catelyn, I know it's not as great as I think it is, I mean a LOT, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Robb is very stressed, Sansa likes Loras, Talisa and Jeyne both exist, fanboy!bran, please excuse my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Ned and Cat are choir parents and Robb is the most stressed out high school junior the world has ever seen.<br/>-will edit summary later-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb - Pink Curlers

"And again! One, two, three, four!"

Mr. Baratheon's face is going red. You can tell how stressed out he is about the Holy Trinity concert. The girlchoir finds him scary, but honestly, he's really not. He's just intense. He's not crazy, or angry. Well, maybe angry, but he's really not as scary as they say he is. D'you know who's scary, though? His wife, Cersei, the administrator for girlchoir. Then again, Sansa says that she's not scary, Mr. Baratheon is, so it's probably just objective.

The stupid concert at the Sept of the Holy Trinity is ruining my personal life. I barely have time for homework, between Holy Trinity rehearsals and regular rehearsals and rehearsals for this thing called Soulful New Year that's technically optional but not for me because my dad's on the choir board, and then there's - well, I have to eat, and sleep, and whenever I have time I do homework, because it's junior year and college fever is already starting up.

Sansa and Arya have it easy. They're in the girls' choir anyway, and the girls' choir never does as much as we do. Also, Arya's in eighth grade and Sansa's a freshman, they really don't have it as hard as I do. Sansa's just starting high school, and freshman year is probably the easiest; Arya's still in middle school. I have more work than Arya and Bran combined.

Yeah, so we Starks are busy as hell right now. Dad's on the choir board, and now he's the Chief Operating Officer of StarCo, so he's never home. Mom's school started falling apart, and as principal she's obligated to do something about it, so she's never around either, which means it's up to me to get everyone everywhere. I take San and me to school in the morning  - and now Arya and Bran, too, because their school got moldy of all things and now the high school is housing the middle school - and Rickon stays over with Walder Frey IV until elementary school starts. Then I've got to take Arya to rehearsal on Mondays, Sansa on Wednesdays, and myself every Saturday. Sansa's friend Margaery takes them when the girls have a Saturday rehearsal. But now, because of Holy Trinity, my sisters and I have to go to rehearsals together, which makes some things easier, but there's one problem - who's going to watch Bran and Rickon?

Bran was in Boychoir, but he quit after - well, he fell from the highest tier in Verizon Hall at the Kimmel Center during a rehearsal three years ago. Now he's disabled (as one might expect), afraid of heights - and boychoir. Rickon has decided he's just not going to join. Oh, he could, but he doesn't want to do anything I do. He's our little rebel. Thank the gods for Talisa Maegyr. The babysitter.

Speaking of other people we're thanking the gods for, let's hear it for Dany Targaryen, Marg Tyrell, Jeyne Poole, Roslin Frey, Shireen and Myrcella Baratheon, and just about everyone else who gives Arry and San rides to choir and/or school. And of course my lovely girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling.

And I'd like to thank the academy…

Anyway, we're supposed to be on break, but right now I'm watching Mr. Baratheon torture the tenors. The poor men can't just get their note. The concert's on Saturday, and nobody knows anything. Thankfully we're allowed to have our music with us during the concert, but…

The guy who sits next to me, Loras Tyrell, fellow bass and choir-raised like me, is whispering to his boyfriend, Renly, also a bass, who sits on my other side. They are whispering across me and it is very annoying. My girlfriend Jeyne's a soprano and she's off somewhere else with her Motet Choir friends. I want to whisper across Loras to her the way he and Renly are.

My sister Sansa is obsessed with Loras. She knows he's gay, but she's harboring a hope that he's bisexual or pansexual or something under that umbrella. Her favorite part of him to remark on is his hair. Yes, Loras has very interesting hair. My prevailing theory is that he does it in the morning. With curlers. Pink ones.  Sansa's best friend Margaery, who's Loras's sister, hasn't disproved that theory yet, but Sansa refuses to accept the reality of it - according to her, Loras is too manly to do his hair with pink curlers in the morning. I don't really see how he's manly, though - he does theatre (like Sansa). And he dances (unlike Sansa but like Arya). And he plays the saxophone and flute, along with singing. This information was gleaned before San met Margaery, though; Daenerys Targaryen, another friend, plays the flute and shares a teacher with Loras.

I know too much about Loras Tyrell. Blame Sansa.

Anyway, our pseudo-break is ending. The girls are streaming back into the sanctuary, and Jeyne gives me a flirty little smile as she passes. I grin back.

"Pink curlers," I tease to Sansa as she passes. Arya smirks - she agrees with me on this one - but San rolls her eyes.

"Robb, no." She signs, exasperated. "Even if he did use curlers - which he doesn't - they would  not be pink. No. Not pink." She storms away. She says something to Margaery and the girl, gods bless her, bursts out laughing.

"We're totally right," I reassure Arya. "Look at Marg's reaction.We're totally on point." Arry nods knowingly and walks back over to her Trouvere mezzo friends.

Mr. Baratheon is never going to be satisfied with us, ever, but we give it a go and try running the damn cantata. Somehow he miraculously only stops us twice or three times, and it's either the fault of the tenors or the Towne choir, the middle-high school boys who, poor unfortunate souls, still sing treble. Sansa, Arya, and Jeyne look ridiculously satisfied with themselves. Arya and her friend Daenerys are actually jamming it out up there. It's choral music; how is that even possible?  They're cracking up. Those two.

Somehow we get to the last movement. We're on the last page when Loras starts fiddling with his hair, primping and fluffing and flicking at it like your stereotypical preppy girl. Arya and Dany are losing it. Margaery looks mildly amused; Sansa just looks resigned.

As we hit the last note, I think, _he definitely uses pink curlers_ , as the last note soars out in perfect harmony.

_x end x_

 


	2. Sansa - Mornings/Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is busy, but she tries not to let it get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I didn't update but here's some crappy Sansa POV for you

Mornings are the worst part, she thinks.  
She and Robb have to get up at five, then they have to get Arry and Bran up at six because who's gonna do it otherwise? Mom's out of the house by four thirty, and Dad's rarely home enough to contribute. So she sets her alarm to wake her up with La Roux at five and does her best to block out Robb's Nirvana from the next room.  
Sansa showers in the dark, dresses, brushes teeth washes face throws what she needs for the day into her bag. She sings in the shower, but makes sure to do it quietly because Arry can pitch quite a fit if she's woken up too early. Her sister needs sleep like a flower needs the sun.  
When six hits, it's off to Arry's room, then to wake Bran. Osha, the babysitter next door, usually ends up with Rickon once the older four are gone, so no need to worry about him. Bran's the definition of a morning person, thankfully. Sansa might be efficient, but she's still irritable as fuck before ten or so. It's Arry who's problematic.  
Her dear sister is, oh gods help her, the hardest being to wake since the beginning of time. Sansa swears that Arry could sleep through the end of the world. Robb and Bran don't deny her.  
By six fifteen, they're all in the kitchen but Arya, who promises she'll be down in five minutes but none of them believe her. A veritable pyramid of various cereals - Robb likes Cheerios for a reason Sansa cannot fathom, Bran's held on to Lucky Charms since elementary school, a bowl of Froot Loops awaiting Arya. Sansa isn't one for cereal. She's more of a grab-a-granola-bar-and-run kind of girl.  
Arry pounds down at six thirty, grabs breakfast and eats in one hand while shoving all manner of crap into her bag with the other. No matter how many times Sansa's tried to get her to organize, it never sticks, just dissolves into mess again.  
San and Robb've gotta be out of the house by six forty. In years before, they'd take the bus and someone would pick up the siblings, and in years before that, their parents were actually around to deal with things. Now, Robb drives and they take the middle school two with them (their school is for some unholy reason moldy and they have school in the high school building now).  
San runs out of the car most days, terrified of being late. Robb stays behind to help Bran out, and Arya sits and is lazy until it is absolutely imperative she leave the car. Robb ends up in homeroom but not before procrastinating, or so she hears, and according to Bran he and Arry wait in the wings of Targaryen Hall until middle school starts up.

But then, Sansa remembers, nights are equally hectic.  
Not for the boys, that she knows, because their choir is Saturdays, but she's got Wednesday Motets and Arry's group meets Mondays.  
Sansa's getting there is a problem easily enough solved, by the unlikely person of Cella Baratheon. Cella's in the school musical, like San is, and she's in Motets, like San is. Myrcella is very likely the only freshfish in Motets, but that girl's got a voice on her, damn. Her mother is terrifying as fuck, but Cella's quite sweet, and is a good person to vent about character shoes to. Character shoes are hell for your feet, in San's opinion. They have to dance in them for the show. It's absolutely awful.  
San loves Girlchoir, and not just because she loves to sing. It's also because of Margaery, but San doesn't know why, because she's in love with Marg's brother. She keeps telling herself that she's straight, her and Marg both, but something in her doesn't believe that.  
Arry, however, is an issue not so easily ameliorated. Arya has fencing on Mondays, and Syrio Forel's schedule is so hectic that he couldn't possibly move her slot. Usually, it's Shireen Baratheon - Cella's cousin - who saves the day, because her father's boyfriend is Syrio's assistant. Usually Shireen's family brings Arry home, too. And then there's homework to be done for them both.  
Basically, Sansa treasures every precious moment of sleep she gets.  
x end x


End file.
